


Minho's Plan

by princeofotps



Series: Newtmas One Shots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Hickeys, Jealous Newt, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Newmas - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tommy - Freeform, Top Newt, bottom!Thomas, gladers ship it, marking kink, newtmas - Freeform, possessive newt, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>Another Glader (Not Teresa) tries to kiss Thomas, then Newt gets jealous and they "get busy" (top! Newt bottom! Thomas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Bloodyinspiredglader, I hope you like it!

Minho has watched the seemingly endless pining from both Newt and Thomas towards each other. Frankly he and the other gladers are sick of it. The constant googly eyes they make at each other have proven to be disrupting for all the boys.

Everyone has noticed how they get distracted looking at each other when they were supposed to be working. When they should be eating their meals they spend most of the time smiling fondly to one another.

They’ve tried talking to them and encouraging them to admit how they feel. But Thomas and Newt each do the same thing; they deny their feelings because they think the other doesn’t feel the same way. It got to the point where Gally actually came to Ben and Minho deciding they must lock them in a room together until they  _just get together already_. Minho wasn’t entirely against the idea but he’s more devious then that.

All of this is why Minho decides it’s time to do something about it, he and the other gladers all agree. Minho’s plan is simple: to make Newt jealous. They went with Minho’s idea, which was that Chuck would ‘dare’ Minho to kiss Thomas of the lips in front of Newt. 

Alby decides that everyone needs a bit of fun, which is why they are having a bond fire. Thomas and Newt leave all the noise to sit at there spot on a tree trunk.

“I still wonder how Gally makes this stuff,” Thomas says nudging Newts shoulder.

Newt takes the glass from him, “It’s probably better not to ask Tommy, that’s what I’ve been told,” 

Thomas snorts, “That sounds promising,”

Newt turns around as a loud Minho jumps over the trunk to sit between Thomas and Newt. Chuck walks around and sits on the trunk beside Newt.

“Thomas,” Minho greets smirking. 

Thomas looks over to Newt confused who shrugs, he looks back to Minho, “Yeah?” 

Minho puts his hand on the side of Thomas’ face, he leans in slowly. Thomas eyes widen in shock and it takes a moment for him to snap out of it. When he does he pushes Minho back with both hands against his shoulders.

“Well that was uncalled for,” Minho fakes a look of disappointment.

Newt sits frowning, he looks over to a blushing Thomas and has the urge to punch Minho in the arm. He doesn’t though, he’s too annoyed to move. He thinks that Tommy didn’t even look very bothered but it. Does he want to kiss Minho? He asks himself.

As his jealousy grows he barely registers the ongoing conversation between the boys.

Chuck laughs, “See! I told you that you couldn’t do it!”

Minho looks not at all phased, “Thomas may not realise it yet but my charm is working. I could totally seduce you, hey  _Tommy_? Chuck thinks I can’t seduce you by the end of tonight and succeed the dare, but we both know he’s wrong. Look at me! I could seduce anyone.” Minho smirks proudly. 

Newt hears Minho call Thomas Tommy and he wants to scream. He stands up and leaves while they’re all distracted. He stomps angrily to his room in the homestead.

Thomas looks to Chuck, “Why would you do that?! Your both shanks and I do not want to kiss anyone,  _especially_  Minho! And  _don’t call me Tommy_!”

Minho rolls his eyes, “Sure you don’t Thomas, speaking of the boy you  _do_  want to kiss, where is your lover boy?”

Thomas blushes hard, he looks to see Newt but realises he isn’t there.

“Klunk,” Chuck mumbles, he looks to Minho worryingly.

“It’s fine, just go find him and for the love of  _god_ please tell him how you feel.” Minho practically begs.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I  _do not_ -” Thomas tries but is cut off when Minho covers his mouth and pulls him up to stand. 

Minho slaps Thomas on the ass saying, “Go get him tiger!” As he puts a small tube of lube in the brunettes back pocket. He pushes him to follow after the blonde. This makes Thomas roll his eyes, why would Newt want to have sex with him of all people? Of course he always hopes Newt will develop feelings back for him but he figures the chances of that happening are miniscule. There are so many other better-looking guys in the glade so why would Newt choose him?

Thomas goes to the homestead hoping Newt will be in his room. He wants to make it clear he didn’t want to kiss Minho and that no kissing happened after he left.

When Thomas makes it through the homestead it is empty, everyone else being preoccupied with the bond fire. He walks to Newts room feeling anxious, what if he’s mad? Or what if he doesn’t even care if Minho did kiss him? 

Newt is on the other side of the door feeling incredibly jealous and upset. His mind goes through all the worst-case scenarios. Such as what if when he left Minho really kissed Thomas? What if they like each other? Then he’ll never be with Tommy.

Newt hears someone knock at the door and looks at it confused. “What?” Newt calls grumpily. 

Nobody replies but the door opens slowly. Thomas puts his head in the door, “Can I come in?” Newt regrets sounding so mean before. 

“Course Tommy,” Newt smiles through his internal crisis. He pats his hand on his bed for Thomas to join him.

They sit on his bed both with crossed legs facing each other. Thomas is the first one to speak, “Chuck bet Minho that he couldn’t seduce me by the end of the day. Minho being Minho said he could seduce anyone, the cocky shank.”

Newt doesn’t like the sound of Minho trying to kiss him again. He doesn’t want anyone but himself to be kissing Tommy. With this thought he builds up his courage and leans in to press his lips against Tommy’s.

The brunette doesn’t pull back like he did when Minho tried to kiss him. He remained still, shocked by the feeling of lips against his.

The raven-haired boy pulls back and feels a tingling sensation from his lips. A hurt expression shows on his face when he realises Tommy didn’t kiss him back. 

“Did chuck dare you too?” Thomas asks uncertain. In his mind the words  _please say no_ are on a continuous loop as he awaits the answer. 

Newt shakes his head. That’s all Thomas needs to know before his hands go to each side of his face and he pulls him in for a kiss. Newt kisses Tommy hard, full of want and desperation. 

Newt kisses Tommy while he pulls him closer by his hips. He pushes Thomas to lay with his back against the bed beneath him. Tommy’s legs wrap around Newts waist as his hands travel under his shirt. 

Newt moves to kiss Tommy’s neck, the brunette pulls at Newt’s shirt. He lifts up his arms so Thomas can remove it, then he takes of Tommy’s.  Thomas hands run all over Newt’s back, exploring every inch of skin. Seeing Newt shirtless and touching him shirtless are two  _very_  different experiences.

The sounds Newt draws from Tommy as he kisses and sucks on his neck are deliciously sinful. Newt licks a line from Thomas’ neck to his collarbone; this causes Thomas to press his body into Newt’s in search of friction. 

Newt sucks what will be a very noticeable hickey onto Thomas’ neck. He mumbles, “This will show Chuck to stop those dares” Against his skin.

He startles when Thomas replies breathily, “Well it did cause this to happen," 

Newt lifts his mouth from Tommy’s skin and looks at him considering this for a second. Then goes straight back to sucking a mark on Thomas’ collarbone.

“Ouch,” Thomas groans. Newt looks up confused, “Shit, did I hurt you?” He asks concerned, he soothes the mark with his tongue.

“No-” Thomas starts but the sentence disappears into a low moan.

He tries again, “No this is stabbing me,” Thomas shuffles to pull the tube from his back pocket.

Newt takes it and his face reddens.

“Minho gave it me,” Thomas explains. He realises he should’ve worded it better when a hurt look went across Newt’s face.

“Oh,” He mumbles moving to sit back against his knees.

Thomas pulls him back down to face him, “I didn’t mean it like that, Minho gave it to  _me_  to use with  _you_ , right before I left to go find you,”

Newt looks relieved. He looks at the lube questioningly; he doesn’t want to pressure Thomas at all. 

The blonde looks to Tommy, Thomas asks him before he does. He probably picked up on his nervousness, “I want to if you want to,”

Newt kisses him heatedly before pulling back for a moment, “I want to.”

They kiss again, Thomas pulls Newt to lie against him. They kiss chaotically as they grin against each other. Tommy pushes his hand under the waistband of Newts pants and takes him in his hand. Newt moans into Tommy’s open mouth as his hand strokes messily.

Newt makes quick work of removing Tommy’s pants and his own. He moves his body down Thomas’ as he kisses down his chest. He kisses his hips and sucks a mark under his hipbone, licking over it with his tongue.

“ _Newt_ ,” Tommy breathes out with need. His hips push up involuntarily.

Newt runs his hands over the brunette’s thighs comfortingly. He takes his erection in his hand and licks at the precum. He circles the head with his tongue enjoying the startled noises Thomas makes at each flick of his tongue.

He takes his tip into his mouth and sucks ungracefully. Thomas’ toes curl in response as he moans Newt’s name. They’re lucky there’s nobody around, it turns out Thomas is quite loud. Newt tries to get more sounds out of him, he likes hearing how good he makes Tommy feel.

Newt removes his mouth with an obscene noise as he takes the lube. Thomas’ eyes widen in anticipation as he watches Newt cover a finger with a generous amount.

Newt spreads Tommy’s legs further apart and he licks long lines over Tommy’s dick. The brown haired boys head falls back and he whines without holding back. Newt’s own hips jolt at the sound.

“Keep going,” He encourages his lover. 

He strokes him off slowly as his finger circles Tommy’s hole unhurriedly. Thomas shivers at the feeling; he pushes in the tip of his slender finger gradually. When Thomas’ pushes back against it he pushes in further until it’s in completely. He moves his finger around inside; Thomas lets out all kinds of surprised and sexy noises. He crooks his finger in search of Tommy’s prostate. He know he’s found his sweet spot well Thomas all but yells “Holy-  _Newt_!”

“ _More_ ,” Tommy breathes out with hands curled in the sheets.

Newt obeys as he coats another finger and pushes it into Thomas gently. He waits for Tommy to adjust before pushing in further; when he does he presses both fingers against his sweet spot.

“I want you…” Tommy says sitting up to look at Newt with desire. 

Newt pulls out his fingers carefully, Thomas whines at the loss. Newt pulls Thomas to him for a sloppy kiss, Tommy gets the lube and pours some into his hand to coat Newt’s dick, and Newt moans his name against his lips.

Tommy lies back against the bed and pulls Newt down with him; they kiss hungrily for a moment. Newt pulls back from the kiss, he positions himself between Tommy’s legs. He lines himself up with his entrance and pushes in slowly. Thomas pulls him into a kiss by his neck; he runs his hands the blonde’s hair. 

As the messy haired boy adjusts he pushes in further slowly, Tommy encourages him to push in more so he does. Newt murmurs  _Tommy_ repeatedly as he kisses his neck.

Thomas wraps his legs around the blonde as Newt pushes in completely. They both let out a groan and Thomas kisses Newt sweetly. They smile at each other. Newt pulls out and pushes in again and their lips meet desperately. They don’t kiss so much as breath and moan into each other’s mouths.

Tommy starts to push into Newt’s thrusts causing them both to gasp loudly. Newt buries his face into the crook of Tommy’s neck as Thomas’ fingers grab at his back.

“Newt- Ugh, Newt… right there,” Tommy whispers into Newt’s ear.

Newt nods and thrusts into him harder, hitting the same spot again and again.

“Tommy- ummff-” Newt mumbles into his neck.

Newt moves his face so he could feel those lips against his. They kiss hotly. 

Newt wraps his hand around Tommy’s dick and strokes him messily. Thomas groans into Newts ear making his whole body shiver.

Thomas held onto Newt for dear life as he pushes into him hitting his prostate continuously. They kiss every area of skin they can. Tommy sucked hickeys on Newt’s neck where he knows everyone will see.

Newt kisses the marks he made earlier and sucked new ones onto Tommy’s skin. He followed his trail of freckles with his tongue, promising to himself he’d continue the trail another day.

Newt grabs Tommy’s face and kisses him lovingly, hoping he feels everything he put into the kiss. Thomas did.

“I’m close…” Tommy pants and Newt strokes quicker. 

“Me too,” He pants into his neck.

Newt pushes into Tommy and the brunette moans Newt’s name as if it is heavenly. To him it is. Newt orgasms soon after Thomas yelling his name out as he does so. Thomas picks up whatever he reaches and wipes off their chests.

They both fall next to each other in the bed with shaky limbs and huge grins on their faces. 

Newt looks over to Thomas, “So Tommy, we should be boyfriends,”

Tommy’s grins widen, “Okay,  _boyfriend_ ,”

Newt leans over Thomas and brushes his finger over the hickeys, “Bet you couldn’t guess I was jealous?” He jokes, pointing at the brunette’s neck and collarbone.

Thomas snorts, “You, jealous? Never.”

Tommy sobers up for a moment, “I glad you were,” Newt nods in agreement.

“We should really get dressed, before someone barges in here,” Newt tells Thomas before kissing him. He stands up and starts to locate his clothing. Thomas whines but gets up to do the same.

Thomas mumbles an “Oh” noise when he holds up his shirt. His cheeks flush noticeably as he realises those stains are in fact from bodily fluids. He probably should have checked what he used to clean them up. 

Newt looks up at he pulls his own shirt over his head and realises what Tommy is blushing about. Newt pulls his shirt back over his head and holds it out to the red-faced brunette.

“Here, take mine. I have another one.” Newt lies.

He doesn’t have another shirt, but being the second in charge he could raid the supplies for one. The messy haired boy finds himself very content with the idea of Tommy wearing his shirt and smelling of him. He blushes at the possessive thought, embarrassed. 

Thomas pauses, “Are you sure Newt?” He asks with furrowed brows.

Thomas has been in the glade long enough to know that the clothes they had on their backs when they entered are all they have to remind them of the outside world. The only possessions they truly had, this wasn’t something to be taken lightly. 

Newt nods without hesitation, “Yes Tommy I’m sure, now put it on before I change my mind.” He crosses his arms over his bare chest.

Thomas brings the shirt under his nose and smells the undeniable musk that he recognises at Newt. He smiles goofily, forgetting for a moment that Newt is standing only a few feet from him. Newt’s mouth is parted and his arms have fallen to his side, Thomas wants to kiss his swollen lips.

Thomas puts on Newt’s shirt and sees a satisfied smirk on the blondes face. Thomas wonders if the other gladers will realise he’s wearing his shirt, he hopes they do. Newt hopes so too, he wants the other boys to know that Thomas will only be kissing him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback!  
> If you like this you should check out my other works.


End file.
